The truth behind Itachi Uchiha
by Naru-Sasu'YummyAddict666
Summary: You find out why Itachi had murdered his whole family and who killed Naruto parents? The Hokage hates Naruto? /I know this had been done before but my one will be different. Not for fans of Sakura and maybe Sasuke. M rating. Maybe MPreg/
1. Chap 1

_**This is a new stories and I hope it goes' the way I want it to go but I know there some spelling mistake and error's and I am deeply sorry for that but my beta is busy and I had quickly done this in less than 45 minutes so it will be rushed.**_

**Chapter one**

Itachi Uchiha was pissed, tired and upset and there was no one to blame but his self. He had caused all this mess and he couldn't blame anyone else. He signed as he jumped from the tree he had been sitting in. The mess he put his self in had all started 10 years ago when he had first meet Naruto Uzumaki.

_**Flashback**_

_**Itachi was around 12 years old when he first seen Naruto Uzumaki. He had been walking home when he heard shouting and crying, he quickly followed the sounds which lead him slightly into the woods but what he came across made angry boil inside of him. In the middle of the woods there was a boy around 8 years old huddle together on the ground as three grown men were attacking him and calling him dirty name.**_

"_**You fucking Demon Boy. You don't deserve to live" One of the men shouted.**_

"_**Yeah, If it wasn't for you Hokage would still be alive you fucking bastard" The other spat down at the kid before kicking him in the stomach.**_

_**Itachi had enough and quickly knocked the first guy out before picking up a large stick as it was the only thing near him to use as a weapon and he quickly wacked the second guy around the head. He watched as the guy drop and banged his head against a large rock and blood started polling round him.**_

_**He turned to the third guy that stood there slightly shocked before turning to look at Itachi.**_

"_**You fucking bastard. You killed my men." He charged at Itachi with a killer intend. Itachi rolled his eyes and dogged out of the way and watch the guys body slam into the large tree that stood be hiding Itachi. He shook his head before he turned round to the young boy that was still huddling on the ground.**_

_**Itachi slowly walked over to him. He dropped to his knees before wrapping one arm around the young boy. **_

"_**It's Alright. They aren't going to hurt you anymore." He whispers softly.**_

_**Itachi gasped slightly as the young boy turned his head and slowly looked up at Itachi but Itachi gasped at seeing the brightest blue eyes that belonged to the young boy.**_

_**He knew straight away from the blue eyes and blond hair and also the whisker marks on his face that this child was Naruto Uzumaki the container of the nine tailed fox. Itachi didn't understand why people hated the kid including his parents but Itachi saw the boy for who he is not for what he has inside of him. It wasn't Naruto's choose to have the fox sealed inside of him at all.**_

"_**Shhhh it's alright Naruto. I protected you" He hugged the little boy to his body. He didn't understand but what he did know was that he was much protected over Naruto. He would have said like a brother but then that would cancel out Sasuke, Itachi Little brother as he didn't feel protected over him at all. Itachi pulled Naruto up so he was standing and decided to take him to his home to clean him up as his family was away for the week.**_

"_**Come on Naruto. I'm going to take you to my house to get you cleaned up and eating." He looked at naruto's skinny boy. It looked like the kid hadn't eaten in weeks. He felt Naruto nodded against his chest before they started walking but that hadn't taken two steps when Naruto collapsed against Itachi. He quickly picked up the kid and used a teleport jutsu which moved them from the woods to the Uchiha living room. Itachi quickly placed Naruto on his family sofa before running upstairs and running a bath for Naruto. It wasn't till he ran back down stairs that he realised that he was doing g everything Uchiha unlike. He shook his head before turning his eyes to the boy huddled up again. **_

"_**Look what you're turning me to Naruto" He smiled softly before he walked over to the boy and gentle shook his shoulders to wake him up.**_

"_**Naruto… wake up I done you a warm bath for you to get cleaned up and then I cook you some food" Itachi signed as Naruto twitched and then turn over so his back was facing Itachi. He signed before he picked the form up and carried him to the bath. He made sure that the bath wasn't to hot before turning the taps of. He quickly turned round to Naruto who was sleeping against the toilet before Itachi realised that he would have to undress Naruto. He took a deep breath before he moved towards the kid.**_

_**He started to pull of Naruto's top and after much difficulty he moved to undo the pants. As he undid the first button Naruto's eyes shot open and one golden hand shot up and grabbed hold of Itachi pale one.**_

"_**Please don't rape me…." Itachi could barely hear what Naruto was saying but when he heard he was shocked on how the boy would think he would do that to him.**_

"_**I would never do that to you Naruto. I'm just undressing you so I can place you in a warm bath and get you cleaned?" Itachi stood there with his arm in Naruto hand and staring at him deeply before Naruto signed and released Itachi hand.**_

"_**I'm sorry and thanks for helping me. My name's Naruto. It's nice to meet you …?" Naruto's voice was weak but Itachi could still hear him.**_

"_**My Name is Itachi Uchiha. It's nice to meet you Naruto" Itachi gave him a small smile before continue on unbutton naruto's pants.**_

"_**To make both of us feel more comfortable we keep your boxes on and then I give you some fresh clothes and you can change them then... Alright?" Itachi asked as he finished pulling Naruto's pants down.**_

_**Naruto nodded before lifting his legs so the pants slid down leaving Naruto in his orange boxes. Itachi quickly picked him up and placed Naruto in the bath tub before standing up. **_

"_**I leave you to have you bath Naruto" He smiled and turned to walk out.**_

"_**NOOOOO…" Naruto quickly grabbed a hold of Itachi arm before he could walk away further.**_

"_**Don't leave me please." Itachi turned round and looked at Naruto. He looked scared to death and was silently crying. Itachi felt some pain shoot in his heart before he quickly undressed leaving him in his black boxes and sliding behind Naruto in the bath tub.**_

"_**It's alright Naruto, you can calm down know, I'm not leaving" Itachi whispered softly to Naruto.**_

_**Naruto signed and leaned against Itachi chest.**_

"_**Thanks you Itachi. Promise me something please." Naruto asked softly.**_

_**Itachi nodded. "Of course Naruto. Anything"**_

"_**Promise me you're never leave me…" Itachi was shocked at hearing that as today was the first time they had official meet but none the less itachi felt pain in his heart again.**_

"_**I Promise Naruto. I will never leave you or let anyone hurt you.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

That was the first time Itachi had meet Naruto and he had kept his promise even when it had costed his family and he will always keep his promise.

_**End of chapter one.**_

_**Not sure if I should continue this or leave it as a one shot? Review please and let me know what you think. It was a small idea forming in my head that I had to write down. Thanks you for reading.**_


	2. Chap 2

**"Thanks you Itachi. Promise me something please." Naruto asked softly.**

**Itachi nodded. "Of course Naruto. Anything"**

**"Promise me you're never leave me…" Itachi was shocked at hearing that as today was the first time they had official meet but none the less itachi felt pain in his heart again.**

**"I Promise Naruto. I will never leave you or let anyone hurt you.**

**End of Flashback.**

**That was the first time Itachi had meet Naruto and he had kept his promise even when it had costed his family and he will always keep his promise.**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Chapter 2**

After the first meeting with Naruto, Itachi had meet him each day and when he had missions he had quickly found him in the morning to let him know he wasn't going to be around for a couple of days but befriending Naruto meet lying to his family every day.

Itachi had always followed his family's rules even when he through they were stupid but there was one rule Itachi had ignored and that was the most important rule. His father had told him of when his parents had cault Naruto in their house.

_**Flashback**_

_**Itachi had come back from a three day mission and the first thing he had done was go and check on Naruto but after he seen Naruto he had wished he had never gone on the mission. Itachi had found Naruto in his bedroom curled up tightly.**_

_**He had quickly run up and pulled him to his chest but Naruto didn't know who it was and started to beat against their chest before he breathed in the familiar smell he had come to know.**_

_**Itachi was stroking Naruto's hair when the young boy had turned his face towards Itachi and when he found them blue eyes Itachi had felt rage build up inside of him. He quickly pulled Naruto up before swinging him so Itachi was holding him bride style.**_

_**He used his teleport jutsu to his house. When they got there Itachi quickly took Naruto to his bathroom and told him to strip but to leave his boxes on.**_

_**Naruto had quickly down what Itachi said but he wished he didn't ask that of Naruto. When Itachi turned to look at Naruto body, he didn't see the once perfect body at all. No what he seen was covered in purple and black bruises from head to toe. **_

_**Itachi was livid and his vision was covered in red. Everywhere he looked he could pitcher the bastard being stabbed to death by him. Naruto had watched Itachi face when he turned to look at naruto's body and seen the look of rage cover his face.**_

_**He quickly walked over towards Itachi while ignore the pains that shot through his body when he walked but he knew Itachi was more important than that so he ignore them and when he reached Itachi he quickly grabbed his face with both his hands before pulling his head down slightly.**_

"_**Itachi-kun whatever you're thinking, you're not going to do at all. I deserve th-hh…." Naruto never got to finish before Itachi quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the bathroom wall.**_

"_**DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT? You don't deserve anything them fuckers do to you, so don't even think that at all." Naruto nodded towards Itachi as his turned his eyes to the floor.**_

"_**I'm sorry Itachi-kun. I will never think like that again" Itachi signed before hugging Naruto tightly to his chest.**_

"_**It's alright Naruto, I will never let them hurt you again" Itachi smiled softly down at Naruto and at that exact moment the bathroom door shot open and there stood his parents. Itachi turned and spotted his father glaring at Naruto.**_

"_**We came home early today. Who might this Dem—Boy is?" His father had asked with the nicest voice but Itachi knew inside he was in a rage of having the demon boy in their house, in the Uchiha house.**_

_**Itachi glared at his father when he heard him about to call Naruto a demon. **_

"_**His name is Naruto and I was just helping him clean his self-up" Itachi spoke with a voice that heard no emotion to it which slightly scared Naruto.**_

_**He watched as his mother and father looked at Naruto's body and noticed all the bruises and itachi wanted to hurt his father so much when his father smirked at all the bruises on Naruto's body.**_

"_**Well. Don't take too long and Itachi we need to talk after you clean the Dem- boy up and then when he goes' home, come to my office" His father wasn't asking more like commanding him. He nodded towards them and watched as they both walked away shutting the bathroom door.**_

_**After Itachi had cleaned up Naruto and promised he would see him tomorrow he quickly walked towards his father office. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and found his father behind his desk with a scroll on his face.**_

"_**Sit down" His father ordered him.**_

_**He walked towards the chair and sat his self-down waiting to see what his father was going to do.**_

"_**What were you thinking inviting th-hat DEMON BOY INTO THE UCHIHA STATE? WHERE YOU CRAZY. WE TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE DEMON BOY. WHATEVER HAPPEN TO HIM IS HIS OWN FAULT, HE IS THE MONSTER THAT KILLED OUR HOKAGE. You are to stay away from him for now on. Understand Itachi" His father was red in the face and all Itachi did was sit there with a bored look on his face.**_

"_**I understand father. I have to stay away from Naruto" He spoke calmly but he was raging inside at his father orders. **_

_**That was the first time he had every disobeyed his father orders and had continue on seeing Naruto each day.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

He always lied to his family on where he went or if he was late back home but he always seen Naruto each day. His brother Sasuke knew Itachi was hiding something from him and their parents but he decided to let him do what he wants and one day his lie's would catch up on Itachi and then they find out what he is hiding but that day would never come as his family was murdered.

_**Flashback to 10 years ago.**_

_**Itachi had been called towards the Hokage tower as they had a special mission for him. It had caused him to leave Naruto house earlier then he liked but it was important for him as the Hokage had special asked for him.**_

_**He had walked towards the Hokage tower and the ANBU had let him passed. He came towards the door and quickly gave three sharp knocks on the door before he heard a small voice.**_

"_**Come in" He quickly opened the door and spotted The Hokage busy with a load of paperwork. The Hokage lifted his head and spotted the older Uchiha standing in front of him. Itachi watched as the Hokage got this gleam in his eyes as he spotted Itachi and it slightly worried Itachi on what the Hokage wanted him to do. **_

_**As he walked closer he could hear the lock of the door that he came in through but he ignored it as he knew that the Hokage wouldn't do anything as he is meant to pertect the village.**_

"_**You're probably wondering why I asked you hear Itachi Uchiha?" He had a small smirk on his face.**_

_**He nodded choosing to not speak till he found out why he was called for a special mission.**_

"_**Well the mission I have here can only be done by an Uchiha and as you're the oldest out of you and Sasuke it had to be you. The mission we need you to do is…..kill the Uchiha family leaving you the only one alive"**_

_**Itachi thought he was joking but when he looked into his eye's he could see he wasn't lying or joking around.**_

"_**You have got to be kidding. I CAN'T KILL MY OWN FAMILY. I MIGHT NOT LIKE THEM MUCH WITH ALL THE RULES BUT IT WON'T MAKE ME KILL THEM. I'm sorry but I can't do t-thiss mission!" Itachi glared at the Hokage before turning round and heading to the door. **_

_**The Hokage signed before nodding.**_

"_**I knew that was going to be your answer Itachi and Naruto is going to be so sad about this" The Hokage signed before turning his chair to look at the village as a small smirk slid onto his face. **_

"_**W-what does Naruto have to do with this?" Itachi span round quickly when the Hokage mentioned Naruto's name. **_

"_**Well you won't agree to the mission and the discussion between me and the council is that if you don't agree then Naruto will die and at this second there is an Anbu outside Naruto's house waiting for my command to take out the demon child" The Hokage let out a deep dark laugh as he watched Itachi face pale even more.**_

"_**S-so you're saying I have to choose between Naruto and my family?" Itachi asked as horror slipped in.**_

_**The Hokage nodded towards him with an evil grin.**_

_**Itachi looked at the ground with a thinking face as he knew he wasn't going to be able to walk out of here without Naruto or his family dyeing.**_

_**That was the day itachi life had changed. For the better or worse?**_

_**End of flashback.**_

Itachi signed before he turned and walked towards the place he had gone to nearly every day for the past 10 years. He signed as he walked through the graveyard, his feet carrying him to the path he had taken more then he can remember. There he stood in front of his Family's grave.

That day he had chosen Naruto as he remember all the trouble he had gone through just to live a couple of years for what? Pain? Hatred?

That day he made his choice he decided that he would make Naruto's life better. He did miss his family but to him it was the right choice, he loved them but they didn't deserve to live as they hated nearly everyone and always thought that Uchiha where more important than anyone else even the Hokage. He decided then and there that they had no right to live when you had people fighting to live a happy and free life.

Itachi through back to after he had left the Hokage tower.

_**Flashback. After he left the Hokage tower.**_

_**Itachi walked down the street with a couple of tears in his eye's as he came towards two paths. One would lead him to Naruto's house and the other would take him to the Uchiha estate.**_

_**He took a small sign before turning down the Uchiha path and heading towards the estate. He signed as he moved his hand down to his pouch that contained the Kunai's he had stored in there. **_

_**When he finally reached his house he quickly walked in and headed to the kitch where he knew his mother would be. As he walked in he found his mother making some dinner, she turned round and spotted Itachi standing near the doorway.**_

"_**Your finally back Itachi"**_

_**He nodded to her too upset to talk to her.**_

"_**Mother where is father and Sasuke?" He asked softly.**_

"_**Sasuke is in his room and your father is in his office Itachi. Are you alright?" She asked in a sweet tone as she turned around to finish the dinner. He quickly walked up to her and hugged her around the waist.**_

"_**I love you mother and I always will but this is something I have to do" He spoke deeply before he quickly wrapped a hand round her mouth before moving to grab a Kunai from his pouch. He heard on tighter to his mother who kept trying to free herself. **_

_**Itachi let a single tear fall from his eye before he quickly stabbed her through the heart making it a clean and quiet death. He bite his lip as his mother last life ended in his arms, he quickly placed her on the floor as blood started pouring round her before he headed upstairs to deal with his father. He decided he would leave Sasuke to last.**_

_**He made his way to his father office and walked straight in. His father looked at him slightly confused but mostly angry for walking in and not knocking.**_

"_**What do you want Itachi. I'm busy." His father glared at him before returning his attention back to the papers on his desk. Itachi walked behind the desk and quickly hugged his father. They were both slight confused as they had never hugged each other before.**_

"_**Father I love you and always will and I promise I will become the best Uchiha you have ever knew but this is something I have to do. I'm sorry." His father was confused with what Itachi was talking about but he didn't get a chance to reply as a hand was covering his mouth before he felt something being stabbed into his chest and then his neck before everything started to go black.**_

_**Itachi let his father rest against the desk like he was sleeping before he decided to get Sasuke over and done with. He walked out of the office before he heard a scream come from down stairs. He quickly ran down and spotted Sasuke standing there looking at their mother body. **_

_**Itachi walked up behind him with the Kunai in his left hand, Sasuke turned around when he heard movement and spotted his brother. Sasuke was happy to see his brother alive but then he noticed all the blood covering his brothers body before he seen the Kunai in his brother left hand. He took a step back from Itachi.**_

"_**Brother… what did you do?" He asked scared for the first time. Itachi signed as he stopped the tears from falling before he took a step closer. He was about to finish the job when a small voice called out his name.**_

"_**Itachi-kun?" Itachi looked shocked before he turned to look at the doorway and there stood his Naruto with a couple of tears in his eyes. **_

"_**Naruto it's not what it looks like" Itachi took a quick step towards Naruto way before he spotted Sasuke trying to step away from him. He quickly brought up the Kunai and brought it down on Sasuke. **_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Itachi could never forget that day. He laid a hand on his Parents and Sasuke gravestone before whispering.

"Forgive me for everything I have done in the last 10 years but you would be proud of my father" He smiled softly before walking back to the edge of the forest to check on Naruto.

**THE LONGEST CHAPTER I DONE SO FAR AND I AM PROUD. SORRY FOR SO MANY FLASHBACK IN THIS CHAPTER. JUST TRYING TO GET YOU TO UNDERSTAND HIS LIFE BEFORE HE BECAME THE PERSON HE IS KNOW. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND GET ME SOME IDEAS.**

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Chap 3

_Sorry for the wait. I have finally updated this one I have just been trying to remember where I was taking this to._

_I need some help. I'm thinking with the other Teams like Ino, Sai, Neji and Rock Lee plus the other lot if I should do them where they all hate Naruto and to the point where they will team up and start making plans to destroy the demon? Or have a couple of them a Rogue Ninja where Naruto meets up with them in the later chapters?_

_It would be nice if you could let me know what you think and also with Lee having a demon in him as well?_

_Enjoy the new chapter._

_What happen last chapter?_

_Itachi could never forget that day. He laid a hand on his Parents and Sasuke gravestone before whispering._

_"Forgive me for everything I have done in the last 10 years but you would be proud of my father" He smiled softly before walking back to the edge of the forest to check on Naruto._

_On to the new chapter._

Itachi had watched as Naruto walked towards Ichiraku. He couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape him; Naruto will always be the same. Itachi was busy looking at Naruto but still heard when his Partner walked up behind him. He was currently in a black robe with a pure white mask covering his face. Itachi nodded his head to him in silent greeting.

"Everything is set up. The boy is still trying to track you down Uchiha and when do you exactly plan on going through your plan on taking the nine tail fox boy?" His Partner asked in a deep voice as he turned his head in the direction Itachi was looking and had spotted the orange hair boy quickly.

"Soon... Soon Naruto will be mined but there are still a couple of thing in the way. Like Naruto finding out the truth behind his parent's killer. He deserves to now who killed them." Itachi turned and made his way deeper into the forest with his partner following quietly. Itachi made a quiet promise that the Hokage will pay.

==============================To Naruto ===========================================

Naruto had just finished his fourth bowl of Ramen when he had the feeling he was being watched. He looked around him but couldn't find anyone staring at him. He signed as he return to his empty bowl before ordering another one. He was currently depressed and was trying to get rid of the feeling by eating his favourite food but for the first time it wasn't helping.

He kept on seeing flashbacks on the night Itachi killed his family and he was confused. He knew that Itachi had loved his family and he was wondering what drove him to go and kill them by his bare hands.

Naruto signed as he quickly finished his fifth bowl before he quickly throw the right amount of money down before walking out from the ramen stand. Naruto flinch as nearly all of the villages shot him short deadly glares that would be able to kill him where he stood.

None of the villages new why Itachi had let Naruto alive when he had witnessed Itachi killed his whole family but they had suspected that he might have been part of the plan to murder the Uchiha family. Naruto couldn't stand the villages look and decided to wonder around in the wood's it was the only place he found comfort.

He took the path that he had found nearly 3 years ago. He signed as he took in the quietness and the soft noise from the different animals and creature that lived in the woods. He decided to sing a soft song that always brought the animal's to him.

=================================I Stand alone======================================

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone._

_I share my world with no one else._

_All by myself I stand alone._

_I know the sound of each rock and stone_

_And I embrace what others fear._

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place,_

_Just the likes of me are welcome here._

_Everything breathes and I know each breath_

_For me it means life for others it's death._

_It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned,_

_More than enough for this man._

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone._

_I share my world with no one else._

_All by myself I stand alone._

_I've seen your world with these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer, don't even try_

_I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies_

_But in my world there's no compromise_

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone._

_I share my world with no one else._

_All by myself I stand alone._

As Naruto finished singing he looked around and spotted the couple of foxes that lived near him and because of the nine tail fox living in him that the foxes around his place where pulled towards him and wasn't scared of him like a couple of the other animals.

Naruto sat down on a small rock as he patted his knee and watched as the youngest fox ran towards him. He let out a soft chuckle as the fox jumped in his lap. This was the one place he felt peace settle in his heart as he enjoy the fox cuddling closer to him.

He quickly pulled out some meat he saved from his dinner and pulled it apart before sharing it between the foxes. Naruto smiled as he laid down enjoying the feel of the grass against his back. He stared at the sky above when he heard a rustle coming from his right.

He turned and watched as the bushes shook like something was trying to find a comfortable spot. He didn't move at all, he was slightly scared but had an idea on what was in the bush but couldn't be bothered to move and also that the three foxes had got comfort on his chest.

Naruto smirked as he watched black hair man fallout from the bush. "You took your time" He rolled his eyes before turning back to the sky.

The young man who had fell out from the bush glared at the orange fur ball lying on the ground before giving an 'Hm' in response. Naruto heard his short and snappy response before he rolled his eyes at him.

"Is that anyway to treat the person who saved your life Sasuke?" He asked softly as he petted on of the foxes.

==================================To the Hokage====================================

Hokage smirked as he turned his seat to watch the village's go around doing their normal routines. He enjoyed his job, Everyone believe everything he told them and he even got rid of the Uchiha clan. With them out the way he was near enough the strongest Ninja in this village apart from the demon brat.

He growled just at the through of him. If he had his way he would kill the kid by his bare hands but he knew Itachi was still out there watching and if he found out that the Hokage had killed the little bastard then he would have one pissed of Uchiha not just for killing his pressure mate but because killing his parents and brother would have been a waste.

He brought his hands together as he glared darkly out of the Hokage tower window. Through of killing the brat enters his mind.

"Soon Naruto you will no longer be alive…" He whispers into the air before letting out a dark chuckle.

Outside the door to the Hokage office stood a man with bright red hair. He had on a pissed of look before turning away with through on trying to warn Naruto of the troubles coming his way when they all disappeared with what he heard coming from Sakura office that the Hokage had given her for her trouble with becoming a medic Ninja.

"O-ooohhh F-FUCK… FASTER I-INOOOOO" Sakura screamed.

The Young red haired man had blood running down from his nose. He stood there shell shocked not believing on what he had just heard before he picked up his pasta and excited the building not wanting to get cault.

I know it's slightly shorter and I am sorry for that but I had a lot going on but I hope you enjoy it and please Review for me. –Naruto Pout- thanks.

-Naruto-Sasukeyummy

-Naruto waves-


	4. Chapter 4 auther note

**AUTHER NOTE**

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORIES BUT WITH COLLEGE, WORK AND MY GRANDAD GOING IN AND OUT OF HOSPITAL, IT HAD TOTALLY SLIPPED MY MIND. I WILL STILL BE CONTINUING BUT HAVE LOST MY IDEA'S I HAD FOR THEM. **

**I NEED A BETA OR IF NO ONE IS UP FOR IT SOMEONE WHO IS NEARLY ALWAYS ONLINE AND CAN AT LEAST GIVE ME IDEAS TO KEEP MY STOIRES ALIVE PLEASE…..**

**PM IF INTRESTED BUT TRUTH I HAVE NO CLUE WHEN I UPDATE.**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

**FORGIVE ME…. 'ANIME POUT' _**


	5. Chap 4

_**Thank you for the Reviews. I was hoping for more but I am grateful to the one's that had reviewed for me. I have been busy trying to update my Sasuke and Naruto story that I have been ignoring this one. **_

_**Date: Sunday 2**__**nd**__** December. **_

_**Time: 06:33am**_

_**Warning: Child beating.**_

_**I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**_

_Thoughts: Italic_

**Demon talking: Bold.**

Mind talking: Underline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke walk towards him before sitting his self on the ground.

"Don't let it get to your head Dobe just because you saved my life" Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget I saved your life twice" Naruto sent a smirk towards Sasuke as he watched Sasuke eyes harden. Naruto sobered up before turning back to looking at the woods.

"Have you found him at all Sasuke-Kun" Naruto asked as he watched as Sasuke glared at the trees.

"No, There has been hints of him around but I haven't managed to catch up to him but I seem to be a second to late" Naruto signed as he watched Sasuke turn to face him.

"Ba carefully Naruto. He has been around here and his scent was around your house" What Sasuke told Naruto shocked him. Naruto didn't even know that he was around his house and anything could of happen and considering he doesn't live close to anyone. No one would hear him not that they would really care about it.

"I will Teme, don't your worry about me but we both know you're only worried about me because you feel like you owe me for saving your life twice!" He pointed out with a large grin as Sasuke scrowl deepened.

"Sasuke, when are you going to come back? With you here I would at least have someone that would talk to me even if they keep calling me a dobe but every time I try to speak to others they just glare at me" Naruto signed sadly as he through over his attempt to have a conversation with other but it mostly ended with the door slammed in his face or someone punching him

Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he had a small soft spot for Naruto and it wasn't just because he had saved his life but he felt connected to him like a big brother.

"Naruto I promised you I would come back once I finish of Itachi for murdering my family but right now the village has to still believe I'm dead and then when I come back we will figure what to tell them on how I'm alive and what happened at the Uchiha" Sasuke voice slightly hurt, he wasn't one for talking a lot.

Naruto nodded sadly as Sasuke sat closer to Naruto to try and comfort him. They sat there for a while enjoying the silent of the woods before Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Why can't join you at finding Itachi? I don't think he wanted to hurt his family Sasuke, there something that isn't right. You can't just wake up one morning and be like 'Oh today I feel like murdering my family' mode" Naruto question Sasuke. He even knew they were something odd. Itachi had always loved the family and he had always wanted to prove to their father that he could make him proud and he had done that but why go and murder the family?

_He probably had done it for his own selfish reason. Now one can force an Uchiha to do something and he loved no one so no one could use that against him. I will avenge the Uchiha clan by killing Itachi._ Sasuke thought to his self-darkly.

Naruto was watching Sasuke face as he thought to his self and just by looking at his face Naruto could tell he was thinking about killing Itachi. He would never tell Sasuke but ever since Itachi had saved him when the mob had tried killing him he had harpooned a small crush on him which later on turned to love and he knew if he told Sasuke he could lose the only friend he has since the Uchiha murder.

"Sasuke stop thinking about killing Itachi. Your face shows it, you get this sharp look in your eye. Sasuke you never know you might not even end up killing Itachi so just forget about it until you have Itachi in your grasp where you can question him" Naruto voice changed towards the end. He was sad, he doesn't want Itachi to be hurt by his own brother, even after everything Itachi had done to his family Naruto still cared about him

Sasuke turned his face to the sky watching as the dark clouds rumbled with lightning.

"Naruto, it's time I leave and I think it time you started heading home, who know who out at this time and you don't want another mob after you" Sasuke glared in the direction of the village he had watched every beating Naruto had taken and he couldn't do nothing about it. Naruto gave a sharp nod as he gave a small grimace as he remembered the last beating the villagers gave him.

He gave out a small sign as he stood from his spot on the ground giving a small stretch as he watched Sasuke pull his self-up. There hung an awkward silent which always happened when they had to separate and every time Naruto wanted to give Sasuke a small hug because he felt closer to Sasuke like family but was always nervous with how Sasuke would react.

This time he decided he was going to hug the almighty Sasuke Uchiha as with Itachi closer and closer, Naruto was nervous that he would never see Sasuke or Itachi ever again and if Sasuke hit him for it he would care. Sasuke wasn't expecting anything just simply words like Goodbye and then they would separate. So he was shocked when Naruto's arms wrapped them self tightly around Sasuke stiff body.

He stood there for a couple of minutes unsure on what to do before decided he owed this to Naruto, he wrapped his arms around Naruto body. He felt slightly uncomfortable with this because his family wasn't now for hugging each other.

_This is my first hug. That sounds so lame. _Sasuke thought to his-self. Naruto smiled against Sasuke chested happy that he didn't throw him of but rather had hugged him back which actually shocked Naruto.

Once they got the hug out of the way Naruto said goodbye to Sasuke and watched as he disappeared back into the woods where ever he came from. Naruto gave out a small sign wondering when he was going to see Sasuke again before he decided to go home_. _

_Well try and get home safe and sound._ He through to his-self, Naruto walked out of the woods to come to the outline of the village. It was about 50 minutes' walk to his house but he could run which would be 20 minutes to get there while trying to dodge the villagers. He gave a frustrated sign before he jumped roof to roof trying to stay in the dark.

Unknown to him there where a small group following him in the dark knowing exactly where he was going. Naruto gave a small shout of victory as he reached the end of the village, he could see the outline of his house which as some of the villages calls it the poor section but because Naruto lived there no one else did so the villages decided to name it 'the demon section'.

Naruto relaxed as he took a couple of steps towards his home when he got wacked around the head causing him to drop to the floor. He rolled over with a small groan to fine some of the villagers above him with weapons in their hand. Naruto felt his eye's well up with tears but would never let them drop, he laid there waiting for them to get on with it and let it be over and done with.

_I now it's not my fault but it better for them to take it out on me then let the angry stay inside. _He squeezed his eye's tightly awaiting for the pain that they were going to cause on him.

One of the youngest woman where the first to make a move, she moved quickly brining down a glass bottle she had found and smashing it against Naruto chest. He let out a sharp scream as some of the glass pieces pieced his skin and blood started to flow out. She kept repeated the action before she was pushed to the side by the other villages. Naruto could feel the darkness taking over as the villages brought their weapons down onto his already beaten up body. Some were trying to kill the boy while other just wanted to hurt him so he was there whenever they were in the mood to get rid of some pent up anger.

One of the older guys that had lost his Daughter and his unborn grandchild had stepped closer to Naruto holding a metal pole; he quickly brought it down waking Naruto around the face. Naruto felt his jaw dislocate which sent a large amount of pain down his body; he curled up as each villager took their time to do as much damage as they could to him. He kept in his screams not wanting to satisfy them with the amount of pain he was going through.

Naruto was bleeding from different places over his body. He was trying to ignore the darkness that was trying to take over because he was scared on what the villages would do if he became unconscious even those he wanted to escape the pain they were inflicting on him he was going to wait for them to finish then try and take his broken body to his home and let Kyuubi fix him again.

**Kit, why do you put up with this?** Kyuubi spoke in Naruto's mind. Naruto tried to ignore the pain so he could try and concentrate on Kyuubi voice.

Because they lost important people to them and this is how I can pay them back. Naruto thought back to his other half.

**Kit, I can take over so you won't feel the pain and hopefully if they see your eye's they will run and then we can get you home and I can start healing you. I promise I won't hurt any of them.** Kyuubi soothing voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

Naruto thought over it for a couple of seconds before he felt someone slam a foot against his chest pushing in the small pieces of glass that pieced his skin at the beginning of their ambush on him.

Yes, please Kyuubi. It hurts to much. Naruto cried out in pain he felt his nose get smashed by one of the villager's weapons. Kyuubi gave a small nod from inside his cage before red glow surrounded Naruto body causing the shocked villagers take a couple of steps back. Naruto open his eye's when he didn't feel any more pain to find his-self inside the cage, he had come to see more than once a month with two of Kyuubi tales wrapped around his body.

He made his-self comfortable till Kyuubi finished with what he was doing knowing soon he was going to have to drag his body back to his home so he could heal. Kyuubi was only allowed control over his body for a short amount of time.

Kyuubi opened his eyes to see a bunch of scared human's standing in front of him. He slowly stood up before baring his teeth at them and watching as they dropped each item they used as a weapon on the poor kit before scurrying away to hide. Dark Red eye's glared out at the retreating figures.

Kyuubi stood there glaring at the empty space where the villagers where before turning in the direction of Naruto's home when he found all the blood on the floor his eyes widen slightly before taking his time to look over his Kit's body.

He let out a small growl at seeing the damage done to his poor Kit body. He was going to turn around but he knew he had to take Naruto to his home so he could try and heal the boy's body. He quickly ran towards Naruto's house trying to be careful of his body trying to not cause Naruto more pain.

He managed to get to the small house before pushing the stiff door open. He left the door open because there was no point in closing it as it wasn't able to lock, He quickly walked to the tiny bathroom Naruto had in his house before pulling of the orange t-shirt Naruto was wearing to inspect the damage.

It was far worst then Kyuubi had expected, there were tiny cuts all-over Naruto's body but his stomach was the worst he had a large piece of glass wedged deep into his stomach and dark purples brushes started to appear all over his body and when Kyuubi put pressure on his chest he could feel some sharp pain indicating that a rib or two was broken.

Kyuubi gave out a sad sign as he looked over everything he was going to have to heal.

_This poor boy, what the villagers do to him because of me. They call me a fucking monster and there the one's beating a fucking innocent boy to death!_ Kyuubi let out a low growled. He slowly pulled out the large piece of glass from his stomach watching as some blood stared pouring out before a red glow covered it and went to work on healing it. He repeated this over the body pulling piece by piece out from Naruto's body till all that was left where cuts and bruises.

He quietly walked towards the small mattress that Naruto classed as a bed before making his-self comfortable while pulling up the thin sheet to cover his body before closing his eyes. He returned back to his cage to see Naruto asleep against his tails.

Kyuubi gave the boy a sad look before curling his body around him so his body heat kept him warm. He gave out a small sign as he let the control he had over Naruto's body as he let thoughts on how he was going to murder the villagers that dare to hurt the boy he classes as a Kit and family.

**Thanks for reading. I hope to update quicker and I also hope you will review. Thanks for taking the time.**

**Date: Sunday 2****nd**** December **

**Time: 10:41am**

**Review! **

**-Naru'Sasu**


	6. AUTHER NOTE! IMPORTANT!

AUTHER NOTE. THE STORIES WILL GO ON BUT NO LONGER ON THIS ACCOUNT.

I'm Sorry. This Account is no longer mine, My brother has taken it and I've created a new account. None of these Stories here are posted up yet but I've started two new one's but by tonight I will be posting all these back up and returning to updating and editeing the chapters. Thanks you for all the Reviews and I hope you continue to review. Thank you.

You can find me here:

_** u/4595212/Mid9ight0Wolf**_

Or as:

**Mid9ight0Wolf**


End file.
